A Sad Good Bye
by Daughter of a Queen
Summary: Its a IY/K fanfic!! Trust me. Um, well this is my 1st fic, so plzz be nice! ^^ Its kinda sad, just a warning. R&R!


Hello, this is my first fic! ^^ Be nice on plz. Remember to RR at the end! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I dream, hope, and wish that I did own Inuyasha...I don't. ^^  
  
Author: Daughter of a Queen  
  
Name: A Sad Good Bye  
  
Kagome lay on her snow white covered bed. The sickness had taken over her, and there was no stopping it. All the doctors in the world couldn't find out what was wrong with her.  
  
It had happened right after they had found the rest of the Shikon no Tama, and they had destroyed Naraku. Kagome had been happily married to Hojo, who had asked her grandpa if he could have her hand in marriage and had said yes. Right after their marriage, Kagome had been hit with the sickness, and she had been hit hard. After two years of being pocked and pricked the doctors finally told them, there was no cure.  
  
The most peculiar thing about her sickness was whenever Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou came to visit her, she would always seem so much better. Especially when Inuyasha came to visit her.  
  
***FLASH BACK***  
  
"Hojo, I'm going to bed now, good night." Kagome had told Hojo.  
  
"Okay but before you go to bed do you need anything?" He had asked her.  
  
"No, I'll be okay," Kagome had told him with a smile, and then had gone to bed. In the middle of the night Kagome began to have a terrible nightmare. The dream struck her heart, soul, and mind. Everything about it seemed to be real. Hojo had come in there as soon as he had heard his wife screaming, and tried to wake her up. Nothing worked, finally he had called Kagome's grandpa (who was still alive) and mother.  
  
"Kagome please wake up!" Her mother had pleaded with her, while grandpa had been chanting some spells for her to wake up. Just when almost all hope was lost, Inuyasha jumped through the window, with Sota running through the door.  
  
"Kagome, sh, calm down. Everyone's right here. You don't want to go this way. Not through everything that we`ve gone through. Come on, this is nothing compared to the youki that we've battled." Inuyasha had told her while having a firm hand on hers.  
  
After ten minutes of Inuyasha's muttering, she woke up to see everyone standing around her. "What's everyone doing here?" She had asked.  
  
"You had a nightmare, honey," Hojo had informed her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry for making everyone so scared about me." Kagome had told them softly, still recovering from the nightmare.  
  
"It's okay, as long as you're fine," Inuyasha had told her. When Kagome had realized that Inuyasha had his hand on hers, and that he must have woken her up from the nightmare, she had hugged him with all the power and love in her.  
  
"Thank you Inu-chan," Kagome had whispered in his ear.  
  
"No problem love," he had whispered back. As soon as he had said `love' he tore from her embrace and left through the window. A few seconds went by as she realized what he had said. When she was going back to bed, and everyone was going home Kagome's mother grabbed her grandpa aside.  
  
"Grandpa, you shouldn't have given Kagome's hand in marriage to Hojo, sure he's a nice boy, but you know that Inuyasha and Kagome are really meant for each other." Her mother had told her grandpa.  
  
"I know that now," he had told her mother, "but it is to late."  
  
"Grandpa, don't you understand?" She had asked, tears shining in her eyes. She whispered the last part; "It's killing her."  
  
Grandpa just looked at the younger woman, he knew she was right. He just looked at her, tears already streaming down their faces. Kagome's mother left, but her Grandpa stayed a little bit longer. He went into Kagome's room to find that she was already asleep.  
  
Grandpa bent low and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry." A single tear trickled down his face as he cam up, which landed on her face. With a deep breath, Grandpa left.  
  
***END OF FLASH BACK***  
  
Kagome sat up, and turned on her light. In her chair next to her table, there sat Hojo asleep. A smile brightened her features. He was her husband, a sweet one at that. Hojo never drank, smoke, did drugs, or acted violent. He was the exact opposite of the one person that she wanted to send the rest of her life. At that same moment she had that thought, her heart seemed to stop.  
  
"Hojo," she said hoarsely.  
  
"Mn, what is it Kagome?" He asked her as he stirred. As soon as he saw her state, he was fully awake.  
  
A blinding light flew through her sight, and in that light she saw Inuyasha waiting for her on a hill with many flowers. "Take me home," his wife whispered.  
  
What do you say at a moment like this? When you can't find the words, to tell it like it is. Jut close your eyes and let your heart lead the way. What do you say?  
  
"Okay," was all Hojo told her. He picked her up and put her in the car. On the drive to her old house, it was silent. Hojo's heart told him that she was not really the one for him. When they got to her old house, he pulled her out and let her go.  
  
"Thank you Hojo, thank you very much," Kagome told him as she hugged him. She let go of her husband, and handed her ring to him. "I won't be coming back." All Hojo did was nod his head, and let her go into the well. For the last time, Kagome jumped through the well, and landed in the soft dirt on the other side.  
  
She used up all her strength to pull herself out of the well and onto the green grass. At first she didn't see anyone, but then she saw Inuyasha heading her way.  
  
"Kagome?" He asked. She simply nodded.  
  
"I'm home," she whispered to him, and then fell. In an instant she was in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"What, what are you doing here Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, almost afraid of her answer.  
  
"Inuyasha, I just wanted to come home, and tell you that I love you," she whispered to him. With her words Inuyasha nuzzled her neck.  
  
"I love you too." He told her, tears falling from his eyes. A few minutes passed with Inuyasha holding Kagome in his arms. Soon Sango, Miroku, and Shippou showed up. They remained quiet as they saw them hugging; each one knew what was to happen.  
  
"In you I always saw you my light, my strength, and I wanted to thank you for all those years Inuyasha. If I could go back, I would have told you sooner, and we could have been together." Kagome told him. Tears were streaming down each of their faces.  
  
"What are you talking about Kagome? We can still be together," Inuyasha told her.  
  
She gave him a weak smile. "If only it was that simple. Good bye my love, never forget me."  
  
"I promise you, I will never. I love you, and always will." Inuyasha told her. At those words, she smiled meekly and went limp in his arms. As Inuyasha watched her go limp, he leaned down and kissed her lips.  
  
The on lookers (Miroku, Shippou, and Sango) watched with tears on their faces and tears in their eyes as their beloved friend left. Inuyasha pulled away from the lifeless body of his beloved.  
  
"Good bye Kagome," Inuyasha whispered.  
  
As Kagome faded from the human world she found herself in the meadow she had seen earlier. There was Inuyasha holding out his arms toward her. Kagome lost herself in his embrace, and she knew that she was in heaven.  
  
The End...  
  
Well, how did you like it? Sorry if it's a little bit sad at the end.... ^^ I still love Inuyasha and Kagome as a couple, I just wanted to do something different! (If I'm copping anyone's idea, I didn't mean to!) Plz review, and I do accept flames, just don't be too harsh! ^^  
  
Much love, Daughter of a Queen 


End file.
